To Move On Is To Grow
by neverlands-star
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around the Glee Project pairings.
1. Distant

_A/N~_

_So here's a deal, every…ten reviews I get on my fic 'Louder Than Thunder' I'll post oneshots with pairings of your pickings, ya know as reward for reviewing. This first one…well Marissa is going through a tough time...and who's there to comfort her? _

_Silence_. That was all Marissa had become accustomed to hearing. Silence and the occasional incessant chatter of the students around her. Her emotions swirled around in her mind like a black hole, sucking any cheerfulness and laughter right out of her. She barely had it in herself to sing anymore which as why she hardly ever said anything during Glee rehearsal. It had all become routine now. People would ask if she were okay, she'd nod, they'd leave her be, and then she'd return to her sulking. If _sulking_ were even the correct word for how she was feeling. Morose, perhaps even complacent, but distant and disconnected were both better word choices for how she was acting.

Marissa's mother didn't question it at all, but that was simply because as soon as Marissa got home she headed straight to her room. She'd lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, until it was time for supper. Then she'd gobble down about two plates of whatever she wanted, and then end up being completely disgusted with herself which only led to forcing the food from her stomach. Ceremoniously she'd wake up at 6:35 in the morning, take a shower, get dressed, and walk to school. Cameron still came by to pick her up, but she always made sure to leave before then.

The girl _knew_ she probably looked a mess. Wavy red hair curling towards her face and flipping out in parts because she didn't bother to fix it, gray eyes blank with dark circles under them from lack of sleep because Marissa had become an insomniac.

_Lie to me_

_Convince me that I've been sick all of this,Will make sense when I get better._

Marissa's father paid her little attention

"Marissa." A familiar voice rang in Marissa's ears, but she paid it no attention, knowing it would just go away soon. Just like all the others that had tried to get her to talk. It would disappear too. "Dammit Marissa! Stop this!"

Something in the red head's mind sparked. This voice had _never_ cursed often, if so it was because it was extremely angry. So did she need to actually say something? Using her voice which she hadn't used much in about a good three solid weeks? The girl's pale lips parted gently and she whispered. "What…" Her voice came out softly, barely audibly, but it was the first time she'd spoken to anybody at the school.

"Marissa _look_ at me." The voice demanded, sounding a bit more gentle this time.

Marissa's gray eyes didn't want to abide her silent command at first, but she tore her gaze away from the empty space she'd been staring off at. She looked at the voice, or the person whom the voice had come from. A familiar lanky boy with black framed glasses and messy on purpose hair sat facing her. "Cameron." The name fell from her lips easily.

Relief flitted across his face as if he believed her to be lost to the world forever, trapped in a world of disconnection. She swallowed, a sudden longing to throw herself in his arms surging through her body. It was the first amount of emotion she'd felt in what seemed like a long time, and it simply shocked her. So Marissa did just that. She threw herself into Cameron, burying her face in the crook of his neck and finally letting the tears she'd been holding in for what seemed like forever flow freely.

Cameron seemed surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around her body which was racking with violent sobs and rubbed her back comfortingly. Marissa knew she didn't deserve his kindness, his obvious patience with her. She didn't deserve any of their kindness, yet she received it anyway. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." He murmured in her ear as she continued on with her incessant weeping._I'll be your stepping-stoneNo, don't be so aloneJust hold on tight, it's only life_

This was what Marissa wanted. She wanted somebody to assure her that everything would be fine and Cameron was just the person she wanted to do that. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends for weeks yet they still sat around her, even tried to talk to her, yet she _refused_ to respond. Until now.

Now maybe everything would be okay again.

_Quick A/N:_

_The first set of lyrics is from the song 'Breathe No More' by Evanescence, lovely song, and the second few lines of lyrics is 'It's Only Life' by Kate Voegele. So tell me how this was and who you want the next one to be centered around, pairings and such. _


	2. First Date

_A/N~ Ah so another oneshot…this time it's a Damian/Lindsay. _

What was wrong with him? Was he _actually _nervous about tonight? Damian had been on quite a few dates before so why get nervous now and with this girl? Then again she always made him nervous. Whether it was because she was so persistent or because she was talented and gorgeous, well he wasn't sure. But Damian did know that he _liked_ her which was probably why the palms of his hands were sweating like crazy right now.

Damian hastily wiped his hands on his denim jeans, trying to dry them off. He hadn't even knocked on the door yet. He curled his hand into a fist and hesitantly knocked on the door with half the mind to just bolt for it. Of course he'd have to apologize to her tomorrow if she would even talk to him. Lord _knew_ she could hold grudges forever if she wanted. Plus she probably wouldn't be too happy if he stood her up on their first date.

The door opened slowly only to reveal a tall auburn haired boy who looked to be a few years older than Damian. He swallowed, wondering if this was the older brother she'd been telling him about. "Your Damian?" Damian nodded and the other boy stepped aside, jerking his head to motion him in. "Come on into the living room. I'm Daniel." Damian followed Eli into the living room, his blue eyes wandering towards the staircase, wishing she would show up any time now. He'd been hoping to avoid any awkward conversations with her parents, or her older brother. Sadly it didn't seem as if luck were on his side today.

"So, Damian, my sister's told me a lot about you." Daniel smirked. "Actually I can't get her to shut up about you." Daniel sat down on the couch, gesturing for Damian to take a seat on the loveseat, which he did.

"Oh…really?" Damian fidgeted on the couch. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat again.

"Yeah really. Now, let's get something straight." Daniel's green eyes pinned themselves on Damian. "You break my little sister's heart then I promise you that will be the last mistake you will _ever _make. I will hunt you down and make you regret every single word you ever said to her. Got it?" Damian nodded then attempted to swallow his nervousness down. Her brother was threatening him now? Oh Lord, what did he get himself into when he agreed to go on this date. Daniel smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad we had this talk." Daniel stood and walked over to clap Damian on the back. "I'll go get my sister for you." At that Daniel ambled over to the staircase and then jogged on up to go get Damian's date.

_Talk?_ Damian thought to himself. He hadn't even gotten a single word in. Daniel had basically just threatened to beat the living daylights out of him and then went to go tell his sister that Damian was here. What sort of _talk_ was _that?_ _Ugh. Crazy Americans_. Damian though whilst shaking his head the whole time. Damian planted his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. Why had he agreed to go on this date? Despite the fact that Lindsay _was_ pretty, talented, sweet, smart, persistent….

Very persistent in fact. She'd asked him out several times before finally getting him to say yes.

"Damian…are you down here?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and he jumped to his feet, eyes searching for the source. They found their target pretty soon though as Damian pinned his eyes on the girl standing at the bottom of the staircase, one pale hand resting on the banister. She was staring at him with her impossibly blue eyes, blinking at him innocently with her pink lips parted slightly.

Damian felt an understanding was over him. He understood why he'd said yes after realizing that he did have feelings for the girl standing just a few feet away from him. She wasn't just beautiful, she was gorgeous and he was just now realizing how lucky he was to have this date with her.

He flashed her a smile as he ambled towards her, holding his hand out. Lindsay tucked a strand of wavy, dark hair behind her ear before smiling shyly and placing her hand in his. Since when was Lindsay _shy_ about anything. He'd always known her to be quite gregarious and that was another thing he liked about her. So was _he_ making her nervous just like she was making _him_ nervous? That thought made him surprisingly happy. He _was_ making her nervous and he practically reveled in that fact alone.

"Let's go then." Damian gently tugged on her hand to lead her out the front door, hoping that this would just be the start of many dates. Heck he wouldn't mind being lectured by her parents, or threatened by her older brother…or brothers considering she had two other brothers who were off in college. He was sure he'd end up meeting both of them one day if they ended up a couple.

A smile played on Lindsay's lips as she looked up at him and Damian confirmed his thoughts. He would _definitely_ do anything as long as it made her smile.

_A/N~ So…how was it? Yeah…so Lindsay's brother, Daniel, actually does make an appearance in LTT. These oneshots are not wholly connected to my fic. Eh…anywho, any questions, advice, pairing requests? Who or what would you like to see in the next fic? Oneshot plot ideas are welcome too. =)_


End file.
